Thassarian, the Fallen Champion
Leryssa arrives at Valliance Keep, to find her brother Thassarian. She finds William Allerton dead at the Farshire Mine, but gets an enlistment card of him and Thassarian in his clothes. It was written that Thassarian had been enlisted to a unit known as Unit S. Old Man Colburn sent Leryssa to the Valliance Keep cells, where Private Brau had recently deserted from Unit S. Brau informs Leryssa that the Alliance sent them to die on an impossible mission. Meanwhile, Corporal Venn, temperory leader of Unit S and the rest of the soldiers were in bad condition. In a desperate attempt, the Unit S won the Wailing Ziggurat, for which they were sent and found Thassarian inside it, who has taken a lich as prisoner. The lich reveals that the Cult of the Damned has entered all important positions in the Alliance and their leader was at Naxxanar above The Temple of En'kilah. Thassarian went to Naxxanar to find that Counselor Talbot was the leader of the Cult of the Damned. Talbot revealed himself to be Prince Valanar, who had taken guise of Talbot. He meets the Lich King's image and tells him of the progress of the cult and offers Leryssa and General Arlos as a gift. Thassarian angry at Valanar charges towards him and kills him. Leryssa begs her brother to return, but Thassarian answers that his personal war against the Lich King was not finished. Arrival Leryssa, Thassarian's sister arrived at Valliance Keep to find her supposed dead brother. She asked Mark Hanes, General Arlos, Counselor Talbot, but to no avail. No one knew where Thassarian was. While living in Stormwind, she received a letter from William Allerton who was a family friend, telling her that her brother had enrolled to be a part of Valliance Expedition with William. But she knew that her brother Thassarian had been long dead. She was stonewalled by bureaucracy, and received threats for life and to arrest her if she kept snooping around. She loved her brother dearly and sold everything she had to come to Valliance keep in search of Thassarian. She heard from someone on the streets that William Allerton was stationed at Farshire Mine. She heard that she could find residence at Farshire village, so she went there. The Farshire Mine Leryssa arrived at the Farshire Mine. She asked if someone would travel with her to the mine, but no one agreed. The villagers offered her food and advised her to return to Valliance Keep. But Leryssa was adamant to find William Allerton. The next day when she was ready to leave, when Gerald Green entered her tent with two guards and told her that he would travel with her to the Farshire Mine. The plan was simple Gerald’s associates would plant bombs all around the town, away from the mines. After the blasts the Scourge would be attracted to the noise in their search to find humans. That would draw them away from the mine and Leryssa, Gerald and two of his guards would quickly enter the mine and find her friend William. So the bombs taken from Valliance Keep armory were planted in the town hall, mill, and inn. Hiding as best they could, they ventured on until the mine was in sight. After some time, three blasts were sounded and it made the same effect as was expected. All the mindless wandering undead came together and came together and started walking towards the sounds of the blasts. Gerald Green and Leryssa enteredt the mine and saw William Allerton's corpse. Gerald Green inspected the corpse and found an enlistment card of William Allerton and Thassarian. They returned to Farshire village. In Wine, Truth Leryssa requested the commander to see the army recruitment ledger, which may contain the postings of Thassarian. She found Thassarian's name and his posting as well. Unit S, the ledger said. She went to the innkeeper, who may know what Unit S was and what 'S' meant. The innkeeper denied having any knowledge about Unit S, but knew someone who might know. Colburn was his name, an old man who knew all names, units and detatchments of soldiers, but vety nostalgic, thinking about when he was young marine. Colburn would never open his mouth until he got some Kul Tiras wine, told the innkeeper. The innkeeper had not received any shipments of Kul Tiras wine for months, but had heard of a ship wrecked near Valliance Keep, which had Kul Tiras wine. Leryssa went to Valliance Keep port and met a swimmer, to bring her the Kul Tiras wine. The swimmer agreed that if Leryssa let him keep the rest of the container of Kul Tiras wine, he would bring her the wine. The swimmer arrived after some time with the Kul Tiras wine container. Leryssa took one bottle and let the swimmer keep the rest as was promised. She entered the inn and found Colburn sitting on a chair. She offered him wine and asked him if he knew what Unit S meant. Colburn was confused and stated that units were named after towns and cities, but Colburn had never heard of Unit S. But Colburn had heard a deserter who was locked in Valliance Keep cells, who kept calling out the Unit S, where 'S' stood for Suicide. The Deserter Leryssa arrived at the Valliance Keep cells and met with this deserter, who knew Unit S. The deserter told Leryssa that the mission that Thassarian and Alliance soldiers were sent was nothing but suicide. Valliance Keep sent twelve men to attack the biggest scourge presence in Borean Tundra, the Wailing Ziggurat near a plagued Nerubian city. The deserter's name was Private Brau and he told Leryssa that their last advance was that they were supposed to arrange for passage east with a tuskarr named Ataika in Kaskala to the northeast. Leryssa reached Kaskala by a cart, which was brave enough to go near Kaskala. Leryssa asked Ataika if he knew about Thassarian and the rest of Unit S. Ataika replied that he had seen Thassarian and Unit S, but the man Thassarian had marks of Karkut all over him. The Unit S made for east, beyond Unu'pe to a place called Death's Stand. Ataika promised to send two of the tuskarr with her to Death's Stand for her safety. Unit S Corporal Venn was in charge of Unit S, while Thassarian was away. Twelve men they started, two dead, one of the dead had been ressurected by Thassarian, Lurid and one was injured. Their mission was to storm the Wailing Ziggurat, with a city held by Nerubians beside it. The Alliance had sent them out to die. Venn knew that they would perish unless they quickly plan their next move and act accordingly. Venn also knew that the raids of undead soldiers left them exhausted, and food was less, and they could not make it back, cause no one would survive it. Venn ordered his fellow soldiers that they would attack the Wailing Ziggurat at dawn. Venn was disturbed by Casey that a human woman had arrived with two tuskarrs and wanted to talk with Venn. Venn and the woman talked about her purpose at Death's Breach. The woman's name was Leryssa and had came all the way from Stormwind to find her brother, Thassarian. Venn promised her that if they found her brother, he would return to Valliance Keep with him. Till then he sent Leryssa and the tuskarr to Valliance Keep for her safety. The Unit S soldiers overwhelmed the cultists and the ziggurat defenders with stealth and unity, with all attacking at the same spot. They had won the Wailing Ziggurat, as was required by the Alliance. When Venn and the others went inside they saw a cultist bowing down, crying and a lich chained beside the cultist. And in front of them stood Thassarian with the undead Lurid with him. Venn had always thought of Thassarian as a traitor, but he had proved his loyalty when it came to battle. Venn told her that his sister was searching for her. Thassarian was surprised to know that her sister had come to find him. He requested Unit S soldiers to help him before Leryssa gets hurt. The Phylactery Thassarian told Venn and the rest of the Unit S that the lich had important knowledge, but he could not inflict any pain to the lich’s physical body to obtain the knowledge. The lich store their soul in a phylactery, and hid it. Till Thassarian had that phylactery, he could not torture the lich for information. He asked Venn and Unit S to find the phylactery for him. Venn agreed to bring the phylactery to Thassarian. When the Unit S reached the spot where the lich’s phylactery was, Venn climbed down into the freezing water. He saw some container engraved with runes. Venn knew that container was the phylactery and touched it. At an instant, several phylactery protectors spawned and one of them told Venn that he would not take the phylactery and pay for even thinking about it. Still, Venn took the phylactery and got out of the pond, and told the other Unit S soldiers of the protectors and they all ran to the Wailing Ziggurat. On the way, Venn and others lost the phylactery protectors. At Wailing Ziggurat, Venn gave Thassarian the phylactery. Thassarian was pleased to see the artifact and confessed that pinning down a lich was not as easy as it seems. Thassarian warned Venn that when he starts to torture the lich and cultist, the Temple City nerubians and ghouls would come to know that something was amiss. They would attack on the Wailing Ziggurat and the Unit S and Thassarian could not be able to stop such a massive attack. So Thassarian orders the Unit S soldiers to enter the temple and create as many casualties as possible to distract the undead Scourge in the temple. Thassarian also offered Lurid for some help in their mission. Unit S and Lurid entered the Temple City of En’kilah and started killing necromancers, abominations and crypt fiends to distract the undead. When they caused enough havoc, just like that they were gone from the Temple City of En’kilah, back to the Wailing Zigurrat. When returned Thassarian informed them that the cultist Isidorus has been cooperative and gave some information, but the lich did not. The lich was heavily tortured using the phylactery that Venn brought Thassarian. Finally, after a lot of time and pain the lich gave up and agreed to give Thassarian the information he needed. The lich told Thassarian that a human led the Death Cult or Cult of the Damned and has infiltrated to all the major posts in Alliance operations in Northrend, corrupting the rest. The leader of the Cult of the Damned was residing above the Temple City of En’kilah in a floating citadel called Naxxanar. Also that there were high priests of En’kilah holding the secret to entering Naxxanar. Thassarian killed the lich and the cultist Isidorus and led Unit S once again and entered the Temple City of En’kilah to enter Naxxanar. He killed High Priest Talet-Kha at Spire of Pain, High Priest Naferset at Spire of Decay and High Priest Andorath at Spire of Blood. He took their scrolls which were used to enter the citadel Naxxanar. Last Rites Thassarian and Unit S arrived at the orb below the floating citadel, which was used for transporting one from below to above. Thassarian said the words of power from the scrolls obtained. Corporal Venn promised Thassarian to stay below and guard the orb to keep anyone else from entering the citadel. Thassarian thanked Unit S for their help and entered. Thassarian reached the upper level of the citadel. He saw Counselor Talbot walk up towards the center. Counselor Talbot was with two humans, one male and other a female, wearing hoods on their faces, so Thassarian could not make out who they were. Counselor Talbot murmured some incantations and an image appeared before him. As the image became clear, Thassarian realized that it was the image of Lich King himself. Counselor Talbot removes his disguise and reveals himself as Prince Valanar. Prince Valanar kneeled before the image of Lich King and said that the infiltration and control of the Alliance power structure by the Cult of the Damned was in progress. Lich King was pleased and praised Prince Valanar with his efforts in Borean Tundra. Prince Valanar thanked the Lich King for both the praise and the powers that he bestowed upon Valanar, which has allowed him to gain mental influence over human minds. He showed the Lich King the two humans behind him and said that they were proof of his progress in Borean Tundra. Prince Valanar uncovered the hoods from the heads of both the humans to reveal them as General Arlos and Thassarian’s sister Leryssa. They both were in complete mental control of Prince Valanar and had no free will at all. Watching his beloved sister controlled by Valanar, Thassarian ran forward demanding Valanar what he had done with his sister. The Lich King said that he was surprised to see Thassarian and hadn’t heard from Mograine or the death knights for a long time. The Lich King even asked if Thassarian had come to join them once again. Thassarian denied Lich King’s offer and said that he would sooner slit his own throat, and Lich King would pay for what he did to Thassarian. Prince Valanar begged the Lich King to take care of the intruders and promised to feed Thassarian’s entrails to the maggots. Lich King granted Prince Valanar’s request and warned him to return to Icecrown with Thassarian’s head or don’t bother to return. Just as that the Lich King’s image disappears. Prince Valanar and Thassarian start their fight, with Prince Valanar mocking Thassarian that his soul would taste just as sweet as one who was in Lich King’s control. Thassarian charged towards Prince Valanar, but he proved too powerful for Thassarian. Valanar fought with all his magic, augmented by the Lich King’s power. At a moment Valanar almost going to kill Thassarian, when Lurid jumped forward and bit Valanar’s arm very hard. By the distraction Thassarian saw the opportunity to strike and put his sword through Valanar’s body. Cursing and crying Prince Valanar died. Just as soon as he died, the spell on General Arlos and Leryssa was lifted. General Arlos had no idea where he was and was complaining that his head would not stop spinning. Leryssa cried out to Thassarian that he was alive. Thassarian was also happy to see that Leryssa was all right. Leryssa begged Thassarian to come home with him. Thassarian denied her request and said that he had unfinished business with the Scourge. Leryssa started to cry and asked Thassarian that all his patriotism and fighting for Alliance was in vain, as the Alliance does not even want Thassarian alive and that the Alliance sent Thassarian out to die. Thassarian agreed that the Alliance had no love for him or the death knights that have joined them. He said that his obligations to Alliance and King Varian Wrynn had been fulfilled, but Thassarian’s battle against the Lich King was not over. Leryssa asked Thassarian to promise that he would not die again and leave her alone. Thassarian promised that nothing in the world will stop him from coming home to the only family that was left for him. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra